Tech Savvy
by Jwelstone
Summary: Inuyasha has been to the present many times. It's only natural that he would stumble across modern technology. "Oohh...what does this button do?" It was inevitable really. Inu/Kag.
1. Stereo

This was a story I just had to write. It struck me as a good idea when I first thought of it. So I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

**DISCLAIMER: -** I do not own Inuyasha, 'Seasons in the Sun' by Westlife or 'Everything I Do' by Bryan Adams...damn it!

****

Tech Savvy

**I**

**Stereo**

"So by passing Carbon Dioxide through a solution of Calcium Oxide" Kagome read out loud to herself, "the solution turns milky because of the insoluble Calcium Carbonate that gets formed"

She repeated the sentence a few times in her head in order to memorize it. The modern day miko had an important chemistry test in a few days. So, she begged her hanyou to let her come back home to cram for the test and after Inuyasha eating dirt a few dozen times, she finally found herself sitting at her desk learning the different equations that might be asked.

'_Goodbye papa, please pray for me'_

She could hear the words currently floating around her room originating from the stereo she had turned on before hitting the books. She was listening to her mixed CD, the one that she had recorded all her favorite songs on.

'_I was the black sheep of the family'_

She started humming along when the next line of the song flowed out from the speakers. Kagome would do this every time she had an important test to study…or cram…for. She found that soft soothing songs helped her concentrate better.

'_You tried to teach me right from wrong_

_Too much wine and too much song_

_Wonder how I got along'_

She turned the page and started reading out loud again. This was going to be one long night.

* * *

_Tap tap tap_

Miroku was in the middle of meditating when his eyebrow twitched.

_Tap tap tap tap_

Sango clenched her teeth and closed her eyes in a vain attempt to muffle the noise.

_Tap tap_

Shippou glared at the person responsible for the annoying sound. Said person continued making it, oblivious to his friends' irritation.

Sango opened her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, "Would you stop tapping the floor with your claws Inuyasha"

"Keh" he grunted, but stopped the incessant tapping.

"Perhaps he is not comfortable with Kagome's absence" Miroku ventured, cracking his eyes open to regard the sulky hanyou across from him.

"Ha" Shippou rolled his eyes, "As if that's anything new"

"Ow!" the kit whined moments later, clutching his head where Inuyasha had hit him.

"I think it would be better for all of us if you go to Kagome's time for a little while" Sango suggested, she was fed up with Inuyasha's childish attitude.

Inuyasha glared at the demon slayer before getting up, "I'm just going to check whether she's really studying" he snapped. The hanyou pushed open the flap covering the door to Kaede's hut and sprinted towards the well.

"Peace at last…" Sango sighed before turning beet red, "Pervert!" she slapped the lecherous monk hard enough for him to possibly get a concussion.

She was never going to get that well deserved relaxation she wanted.

* * *

Inuyasha slid the well house door open and did a quick sweep of the shrine grounds with his eyes before stealthily making his way to the tree that was nearest to the open window on the first floor. He jumped up and landed on the branch that was level with Kagome's room window and looked inside.

There was Kagome hunched over her textbooks at her study table, seemingly deep in concentration. He saw her chew her bottom lip, her eyebrows were scrunched together as her eyes darted across the page. She brushed a stray lock of her ebony strands behind her ear. The hanyou sighed; he could never tire of watching her.

His ears twitched suddenly, as they picked up on a foreign noise.

'_Goodbye Michelle, it's hard to die'_

It sounded like a man singing, but who was this 'Michelle' person and who was dieing?

'_When all the birds are singing in the sky'_

Where the hell was that strange singing coming from anyway? It couldn't be Kagome singing because it was a man's voice.

'_Now that spring is in the air'_

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. He needed to find the source of that singing, it could be something dangerous. It was weird that Kagome hadn't noticed it yet though, could it have put her in some sort of trance?

Inuyasha hopped into the room in one fluid motion startling Kagome into making her yell out and almost fall off her chair. Once she had steadied herself, she turned around and quirked her eyebrows in question, "What are you doing here?"

"Keh" he switched into defensive mode, "I just came here to see whether you were really studying"

'_With the flowers everywhere_

_I wish that we could both be there'_

There was that singing again. Inuyasha gave Kagome a once over, she seemed to be her normal self judging by the angry glare she was currently sending his way.

"What's that noise?" he finally asked, Kagome momentarily lost her anger in favor of clarifying Inuyasha's question.

"What noise?"

'_We had joy, we had fun, we had seasons in the sun'_

"That noise" he said pinpointing a grayish metallic box as the source of the singing. Was it some type of demon?

"Do you mean the song I'm listening to?" Kagome asked, following Inuyasha's line of sight to her stereo. Now why would he be glaring at that?

"Huh?" he asked intelligently.

'_But the hills that we climbed were just seasons out of time'_

Kagome sighed, "That thing" she pointed to the grayish metallic box, "Is called a stereo Inuyasha, it plays songs for us to listen to"

"Ste-re-ooh" he sounded it out, then grunted, "What kind of crappy name is that?"

"It's not crappy Inuyasha, it's a very useful invention" Kagome said getting up and walking over to it, "Like I said, you can pop in cassettes and CDs and it'll play them for you. It's kind of like a music maker box"

"Is it magic?" he asked, giving the gadget a wary look.

Kagome giggled, "No Inuyasha, it's not magic. It runs on electricity, a source of energy we harness from lightning" she explained at his lost look.

"Isn't that…dangerous?" he asked looking slightly panicked. Did Kagome do such risky things without his supervision when she was in her time?

"Well, maybe it is for the people who harness it" she said, understanding his nervousness. This must all sound so strange to him, having been born and growing up in the feudal era, "But, they harness electricity in huge buildings situated in remote places, the electricity is then transmitted into our homes so that we can use it in safe conditions"

"Oh" he said, sounding relieved, as long as Kagome wasn't playing around with lightning, it was alright.

Kagome regarded him for some time, waiting for his next move or question, whichever came first. When he didn't do anything, she sighed, "Hey Inuyasha" she said. '_Looks like he doesn't have any intention of going back to the feudal period', _" Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Keh" he snorted, "Whatever"

She guessed that was a 'yes'. "Ok, I'm almost done studying; we'll go down after I finish this chapter"

He nodded and went and sat down on her bed to wait.

Kagome was about to turn her stereo off when she got a sudden idea, "Inuyasha, do you want to hear some songs while you wait?"

The hanyou gave her a curious look, she pushed a button on the grayish metallic box and the top part of it started opening. Inuyasha was immediately on his feet, his hand reaching towards Tetsusaiga.

"Calm down Inuyasha, this is where you put the CD in" Kagome explained, taking out a shiny flat disc and showing it to him.

"What's that?" he growled suspiciously, taking a tentative sniff.

"This is called a CD, its short for 'Compact disc'" she said placing it inside the part of the stereo that opened, "You can record songs on it and use the stereo to play it"

She pushed the same button that she pushed a few moments before, and the top part closed again, then, she pushed some more buttons and turned one of the knobs. Inuyasha's ears started to twitch as soft music filled the air around him. He watched as Kagome went and sat back down at her desk.

He removed his hand from Tetsusaiga's handle and sat back down on the bed. He looked at the 'ste-re-ooh' with mild fascination as he heard the words of the song filter out through the speakers.

'_Look into my eyes, you will see_

_What you mean to me'_

The person singing the song sounded hopeful, yet sad at the same time. Inuyasha knew that he himself has felt that way many times, particularly when he's thinking about a future with Kagome.

'_Search your heart, search your soul_

_And when you find me there_

_You'll search no more'_

This song sounded familiar, like something he's wanted to say, something he had to say but could never find the right time or way to say it.

He looked over at Kagome, hunched over her book. Was she listening as well?

'_Don't tell me_

_It's not worth trying for_

_You can't tell me_

_It's not worth dieing for'_

His eyes widened, the next line he heard, confirmed his earlier musings,

'_You know it's true_

_Everything I do_

_I do it for you'_

It was like his thoughts were translated into this song. What he's wanted to say to Kagome, but wasn't brave enough to actually go through with, the fear of rejection made him hesitate about telling her; all of it, this song was telling her in his place.

'_Look into your heart_

_You will find_

_There's nothing there to hide'_

Would Kagome be able to figure that out? He hoped she could.

'_Take me as I am_

_Take my life_

_I would give it all, I would sacrifice'_

He leaned back against the wall adjacent to the bed and closed his eyes, intently listening to his own thoughts and feelings, somehow being sang by a stranger.

'_Don't tell me_

_It's not worth fighting for_

_I can't help it_

_There's nothing I want more_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do_

_I do it for you'_

He cracked a smile at the next part,

'_There's no love_

_Like your love_

_And no other could give more love_

_There's no way_

_Unless you're there_

_All the time_

_All the way'_

Inuyasha peeked one eye open and looked at the miko sitting across from him with her back facing his way. She seemed to have stopped reading and was listening to the song instead, the hanyou smirked, maybe she did understand.

'_You can't tell me _

_It's not worth trying for_

_I can't help it_

_There's nothing I want more'_

Inuyasha sat up when the next part started playing, it was freaky how this song consisted of everything he wanted to say, but it was also amazing for the very same reason.

'_I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie for you_

_Walk the wire for you_

_I'd die for you'_

The music slowed as the song drew to a close, leaving Inuyasha feeling oddly content,

'_You know it's true_

_Everything I do_

_I do it for you'_

Both the hanyou and miko remained silent for a few moments after the song ended. Finally Kagome spoke up, "That was one of my most favorite songs" she said gazing longingly at the stereo.

"It was nice" Inuyasha commented, he didn't want to sound too excited, it would ruin his image.

"The lyrics were very beautiful" the miko continued.

Inuyasha didn't respond, wondering if Kagome really had caught on to what he was thinking.

"Anyway, let's go down for dinner" she said after some time, shaking herself out of the daze she was in.

"Yeah" Inuyasha responded, getting up to follow her downstairs. He stopped at the door and gave the 'ste-re-ooh' one last glance. If those were the kinds of songs it played, then maybe it wasn't so crappy after all…

* * *

AN: - As much as this may look/sound like a one shot (maybe a familiar one), it's really not. This is a story which will be updated (albeit a little sporatically) and completed. It does have a sort of definite story line so have no fear, it's not going to go one forever with no end in sight or anything.

So with that,

Please read and review.

Till Next time...


	2. DVD Player

**Tech Savvy**

**II**

**DVD Player**

Kagome blinked once, shook her head, and then blinked again, taking a little longer to open her eyes than usual. She was in the most beautiful place imaginable, with cerulean blue skies, fluffy white clouds and colorful wild flowers that littered the lush green grass, resembling a velvet carpet, in abundance. Now if she could only figure out why she was here in the first place…

She did a complete three sixty degree turn, this place almost looked like heaven, not that she would know what heaven looked like. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a flash of red, then silver. Knowing who those colors belonged to; she didn't need to feel afraid at the speed at which he was hurtling towards her. She merely stood there, waiting for him to come to a stop in front of her. Maybe it was him who had brought her here…

Inuyasha slowed down on getting closer until he came to a complete stand still. He looked at her, his eyes radiating warmth.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, wondering why he was just standing there and giving her such a look. That wasn't like him.

"I need to tell you something" was his tentative reply.

Kagome quirked an eyebrow, but remained silent waiting for him to continue. After a few moments of silence, she let out a sigh and asked, "What is it?"

An anxious look descended on his facial features, he looked like he was internally debating with himself. Since when was the hanyou capable of getting so tongue tied? Unless…no, it couldn't be that, that's nothing more than wishful thinking.

"I've wanted to tell you this for quite some time now" he deliberated, breaking into her reverie, "Kagome I…"

The miko's eyes widened, wait, was he really trying to tell her how he felt about her? Is that why he had brought her to such a lovely place? Her heart started to pound faster, threatening to break through her rib cage.

"Kagome" he said again, giving her a smoldering look.

"Yes" she answered, hoping beyond hope that he was going to say what she thought he was.

"Kagome" a sharper voice called, laced with irritation.

"Yeah" Kagome said, a goofy smile on her pink lips.

"Kagome Higurashi!"

Kagome's eyes snapped open, she pulled back from her table quickly, her chair over balanced as a result and she went tumbling down to the hard tiled floor. She looked up slowly, her ears reddening in embarrassment as her fellow classmates laughed at her clumsiness. She cringed slightly at the glare the teacher was currently sending her way from his towering position above her.

"Miss Higurashi, there are only a few more months left before you graduate from school. I suggest you keep your day dreaming for after graduation" he said in a stern voice before marching back to the front of the classroom.

Kagome picked herself up off the floor, and sat back down on her chair gently, she didn't want to make the bruises on her tailbone worse.

'_A dream…figures' _she thought moodily to herself, but some people do say that dreams dreamt by day sometimes come true…

* * *

"Hey Kagome" Yuka greeted her friend after school was over for the day, "How's about the four of us get together today at your place and watch a movie?"

"Yeah, that would be so much fun!" Eri piped up.

"Like old times" Ayumi adlibbed.

"Um tonight?" Kagome hesitated, Inuyasha would surely be coming over at anytime to drag her back to the feudal era. But it had been a long time since she'd done anything fun with her friends…maybe Inuyasha wouldn't mind, it's just for one night, "Yeah sure, that sounds great" she replied cheerfully, and besides he wouldn't be able to drag her back with her friends there as witnesses.

"Great! We'll be there at around five" Yuka said over her shoulder as the three of them headed in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Come on Inuyasha" the young miko whined pathetically, this was harder than she thought it would be.

"No!" was his stubborn reply, there was no way he was going to allow her to stay in her time just to watch a 'moovy', whatever that was.

"But it's been such a long time!" she protested.

"Like I care" he said flippantly. Inuyasha was sitting on her bed promptly, waiting for her to return from school so he could bring her back. But nooo, she had to make things difficult. What was the big deal with this 'moovy' thing anyway?

"My friends will be here any minute, it would be rude to ditch them like that"

"Well then you shouldn't have told them to come over" he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest in an arrogant pose.

Kagome let out a frustrated sigh, "I can't do anything about that now, they're coming here, we're going to watch a movie and that's final!"

"Kagome" he threatened, where the hell did she get her stubbornness from? She was supposed to listen to him damnit!

"Please Inuyasha, just this once, you can stay too if you want to. Just make sure you wear your cap"

"Keh" he grunted, it didn't look like he had a choice. How the hell did she always manage to get her way with him? His eyes softened at that thought, he knew the answer to that.

"Does that mean 'yes'?" she asked tentatively, keeping her fingers crossed behind her back.

"Whatever wench" he snapped, couldn't lose that tough guy image now could he. And besides, he was curious as to what made this 'moovy' thing so special that Kagome would want to see it so badly.

* * *

"Hey guys" Kagome greeted her friends at the door, beckoning them to come inside, "You're right on time"

Yuka, Eri and Ayumi made their way to the family room, making themselves comfortable on the big squishy couch.

"Inuyasha said he wanted to watch the movie with us" Kagome said hesitantly, not sure how her friends would take this, "I hope you don't mind"

The three girls looked at each other, then burst out into huge smiles, "No problem!"

Kagome sweat dropped, that was unexpected.

"So where is he?" Ayumi asked looking around.

"Uh, he's upstairs in my room, I'll call him down" Kagome said walking over to the stairs, "Inuyasha!" she called, "Come down, they're here"

There was no reply but a few seconds later, the hanyou came walking down the steps. He was wearing the cap to hide his ears, a scowl planted firmly on his face.

"Behave" Kagome hissed before steering him into the family room.

"Hey Inuyasha" Yuka piped up.

"Long time no see" Eri waved at him.

"Feh" he snorted, why would he want to see Kagome's annoying friends unless it was _absolutely _necessary?

"Ok" Kagome said, covering up for Inuyasha's manners or lack there of, "So what movie are we watching?"

"Beauty and the Beast!" Ayumi stated proudly, holding up the CD box, "It's a Disney Classic" she added at her friends' weird looks.

Inuyasha stared at the picture on the box; there was what looked like a brown hairy demon and a pretty looking girl in a yellow dress. There was also a candlestick, a pot and a cup. But the thing that captured his attention was how the demon and the girl were looking at each other; there was such tenderness in the demon's eyes and adoration in the girl's. Looking at the picture made something stir in the pit of his stomach.

"So who wants to do the honors?" Ayumi asked waving the CD case in the air.

"I'll do it" Eri took it from Ayumi's outstretched hand and walked over to the DVD player.

Inuyasha watched as she pushed one of the many buttons on its front and a flat square tray like thing popped out, it reminded him of the stereo. Eri place the CD on the tray and pushed the same button again and the tray started moving back inside.

"What's that?" he whispered to Kagome who was sitting next to him on another couch, "Another ste-re-ooh?"

The miko giggled slightly, "No Inuyasha, that is called a DVD player, it's kind of like a stereo, but it plays movie CDs instead of music CDs" she explained in a whisper.

"What is this 'moovy' anyway?" he finally asked.

"A movie is kind of like a play or a drama made in front of a camera, then it's recorded onto a CD so that it can be played on a DVD player"

"Oh" Inuyasha said, not completely getting what she was explaining, but he kind of understood the basic stuff.

"This is an animated movie" Kagome continued, when the beginning credits started to play, "It's made from moving cartoons" she gestured at the drawings on the screen.

"Shh" Yuka hissed, "It's starting" she walked over to the switches and turned off the lights before plopping back down next to Ayumi.

"That's the basic concept" Kagome whispered before going silent, settling down to watch the movie.

Inuyasha watched with rapt attention as the movie started playing. It started in a village, the story seemed to be about a girl named Belle, she was the girl on the CD cover. Her father appeared to be some crazy guy who invented stuff that supposedly never worked. There was also this guy that kept hitting on Belle, Inuyasha growled, he reminded him too much of a certain mangy wolf he knew.

As the movie played out, some things looked kind of familiar, especially after the beast came into the picture. How he tried to scare her off at first, but she didn't seem to be afraid of him, just kind of put off by his bad manners. Then how he slowly started to fall for her, wanted to make her like him the way he liked her but was still hesitant because of what he was, a monster.

But despite that, she fell for him too; she fell in love with the beast. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome; she was completely engrossed in the movie, her eyes wide with interest…and some other emotion he couldn't quite place. Did she think it was familiar as well?

As the movie neared its climax, a fight between the beast and the annoying flirty guy, Inuyasha understood. The beast fell in love with the human girl for her kind heart and caring ways, and she fell in love with the monster because she saw past his demonic appearance to the person that was inside. He was fighting to protect her and she wanted to protect him too.

In the end, the beast was able to change back into the prince because Belle said that she truly loved him even as the demon that he was. As Inuyasha saw both of them dancing together, looking at each other with such love and adoration, a single thread of hope entwined itself around his heart. Maybe he would get such a happy ending as well.

"Bye you guys" he heard Kagome say goodbye to her friends and then heard the front door slide shut. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice them leave.

"We'll leave right after dinner alright" the miko said re-entering the family room. She walked over to the T.V and switched it off.

"Yeah" he said in a distracted voice.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, noticing his far away look, "What's wrong?"

There were a lot of questions running through his mind at the moment, So many things he wanted to ask, "What did you think of that 'moovy'?" he settled on the safest question.

"It was very nice, it made a lot of sense" she answered, not taking her eyes off his calculating expression.

"How do you mean?" he prodded.

"Well, it tells us that outside appearances don't matter when love is concerned. So what if she loved the beast, it would all work out because he loved her too"

"How could she love a monster?" that came out a little harsher than he intended, but he had to know.

She smiled tenderly at him, telling him that she understood what he meant, "Of course she can" she said, then continued in a much more softer voice, without his demon hearing he wouldn't have caught it, "Because to her, he wasn't a monster"

She gave him another one of her dazzling smiles, and then went into the kitchen to help her mother get dinner ready.

He smiled slightly, Kagome always knew just what to say.

Maybe he wouldn't turn into a prince if Kagome told him that she truly loved him. But he would, however, give her all his love and affection and keep her safe and happy until his very last breath.

"Dinner's ready" Kagome said from the entrance to the family room, breaking into his reverie, "Let's eat before it gets cold"

Inuyasha got up off the couch and followed her to the dining area, seating himself next to her. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and sighed.

'_Beauty and the Beast…'_

_That _'moovy' was definitely special.

* * *

AN: - Well there's the second chapter. I hope it wasn's too sentimental, I tried to tone it down but Beauty and the Beast is pretty mushy. But it's also probably the best movie to use when concerning Inuyasha and Kagome. So I hope that was alright.

**DISCLAIMER: -** I do not own Inuyasha or 'Beauty and the Beast'. They belong to their respective owners.

A Thank You to all those who have reviewed so far.

**Members have been sent private messages.**

Please read and review.

Till next time...


	3. Camera

**Tech Savvy**

**III**

**Camera**

"Hmm, let's see here" Kagome bit her bottom lip and picked up one of the many photographs cluttered around her pink sheeted bed, "where should I put this one?"

She looked at it for a couple of minutes before putting it back down, then she picked up another one and began to scrutinize it the same way she had done for all the previous ones. A strange tapping sound on her window interrupted her photo analysis and she looked in the direction of the source.

She jumped slightly on seeing Inuyasha's crouched form on her windowsill, and dropped the photo she was holding and it fluttered down to the floor near the foot of her bed.

"Should I ask why you're here?" she asked him once he was inside and the window was securely shut behind him. She couldn't help the wary tone in her voice, she was getting used to his more than frequent visits now that she had to spend more time in the present in order to finish the last few months of school.

"Keh" he snorted, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't". He didn't need a reason to come see her, she _was _his after all.

"Ok then"

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking at all the shiny colorful paper strewn around her bed, "What are those?"

"What?" she asked, following his gaze, "Oh, these are called photographs Inuyasha"

"Photo—what?" he asked, scrunching up his eyebrows in confusion.

Kagome sighed, '_Here we go again'_ she thought with mild amusement, "Photographs Inuyasha, they're pictures taken with a camera…that thing" she added before he could ask, she pointed at her digital camera which was sitting on her desk.

Inuyasha walked over to it and picked it up carefully; sniffing at it and sneezing at the strange metallic scent it gave off, "How does this thing make these pictures anyway?" he finally asked.

"It has a memory card inside it, it captures the moment that you want to take a picture of and remembers it using the memory card so that we can see those pictures anytime we want to" the miko explained, in the simplest way that she could, leaving out any technical stuff.

"Like magic?" he asked her, looking at the camera with fascination now.

"No no, it runs on a power source similar to electricity" she said, hoping that he remembered what that was, at his nod, she continued, "It's called a battery, it's a small cylindrical vessel that has stored electricity inside of it and whenever it runs out, we can recharge it with electricity again"

"Oh" he said, looking over at the different buttons on the camera's metallic surface, '_Hmm…I wonder what'll happen if I push this one' _he thought, curiously staring at the round red button with a white symbol on it. Being of an inquisitive mind, he did just that and let out a feral snarl when a light on the device started beeping. A few seconds later, a cylindrical part on its front started opening out. The hanyou glared at it and Kagome snatched it out of his hand before he mangled it with his claws, or worse, his sword.

"That thing looks dangerous" he growled out, still glaring at the innocent gadget safely nestled in Kagome's hands.

"It's not dangerous" the miko said, "You just pushed the button that turns it on"

She pushed the same button that Inuyasha had moments before and showed him the lens, which was slowly making it's way back inside and once the camera was turned off, she pushed the button again, turning it on, "See, nothing to worry about" she chided.

He took a closer look at the screen at the back of the device, he could see Kagome's palm in it because of the way she was holding it, "Is that where you see the pictures?" he asked her.

"Yeah" she answered, "after you take the picture, you can see it through this screen"

After another moment she asked, "Do you want to see Inuyasha?" she giggled at his hesitant nod.

"Ok, go stand over there" she told him, pointing at the spot beside her desk, "Just do it" she sighed at his confused look. Once he was positioned at the said spot, Kagome angled her camera so that she could take a proper picture of him, and then pushed the button next to the power button.

Inuyasha growled slightly at the flash that accompanied the 'click' sound, "Are you trying to blind me wench!"

Kagome ignored that in favor of showing him the picture. Inuyasha stared at it, it was him standing next to Kagome's desk wearing an annoyed expression on his face. It had even captured all the minute details like the shadow he cast over the desk and the way his hair glinted, reflecting the evening sun's rays filtering through the miko's window. This thing was pretty incredible.

"You want to try?"

The hanyou looked at her, then regarded the camera for a second before answering, "Ok"

"Ok, so this is where you see the image of the thing or person you want to take a picture of" she said pointing at the screen, "Then once you're happy with the way it looks through here, you push this button, but make sure you hold the camera steady when you push the button, or else the picture will turn out blurred. The light that flashes when you push the button is just so that the camera can also add in all the details"

She handed him the camera and watched as he positioned it so as to take a picture of the tree outside her window, after angling it to his satisfaction, he pushed the button and kept the camera as steady as he could when the flash illuminated the room.

"Hey that's pretty good" Kagome said, looking over his shoulder at the picture, "You're a fast learner"

Inuyasha tried to hide his blush but couldn't quite keep the smug look off his face at his bitch's compliment, "Keh, nothing to it"

"Do you want to take some more?" she asked him.

"Can I?" he asked back, he looked excited, maybe these gadgets were starting to rub off on him, "Not that I don't have better things to do" he added as an after thought, Kagome giggled, he was just so cute when he tried to act tough.

The next half hour was spent with Inuyasha taking photos of all the inanimate objects in the miko's house and he even took a few of Buyo sleeping, but he got bored of that fast, "Can't this cat do anything else?" he complained.

* * *

They headed back upstairs to Kagome's room once Inuyasha had managed to take a picture of everything, twice.

"So how do you like the camera?" the miko asked with a slight giggle, it was more of a rhetorical question, the answer was obvious.

"It's ok"

"Hey" Kagome asked suddenly, "Want to take a picture together?"

"Sure, but how? There's no one else here except the cat" for a second Inuyasha had the strangest mental image of Buyo handling the camera.

"We can use the self timer" she answered matter-of-factly.

"The what?"

"Here" she held out her hand for Inuyasha to give her the camera, and she showed him how to set the timer using the menu bar, "This way, no one needs to take the picture, once the timer runs out, the camera will take a picture of whatever is in front of it"

Inuyasha watched as she set the camera down on her bed, propping it up using a few books, she pushed one of the buttons on the side and stepped back. The hanyou couldn't stop his blush this time as the miko grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to her side, "Smile" she said before doing so herself.

Inuyasha looked at her; she looked so cute grinning at the camera like that. He sighed, turning back to face the gadget, '_What the heck' _he thought before twitching his mouth up into a crooked smile, maybe just this once…for her.

The camera flashed once the timer had run out, after waiting a few seconds, Kagome ran up to it and picked it up, "This looks amazing!" she exclaimed after looking at it. She gestured for Inuyasha to come over to look at the picture too. He strode over to her and stared at the screen she was showing him.

It really was an amazing picture. Both he and Kagome were smiling. A slight crimson dusted his cheeks when he noticed that the camera had also captured, to the utmost detail, how his and Kagome's hands were intertwined. They looked good together…almost like mates.

He better get those thoughts out of his head or Kagome just might notice his flushed face, but he couldn't help the fluttering sensation in the pit of is stomach.

"Hey" he wanted to change the subject before his fantasies got out of hand, "What were you doing before I got here?" he asked, his attention returning to the pile of photos on her bed.

"Oh that" she said, placing the camera back on her desk after turning it off, but not before making a mental note to get that last picture developed and framed, "I was arranging those pictures in my new album"

"Album?"

"It's a sort of book where you keep the photos so that you can look at them whenever you want to, and they won't get lost" she explained.

"Oh"

"This won't take long Inuyasha, you can help if you want" she said, before plopping herself down on her bed.

"Sure" he said, going to sit down on her bed next to her, when something caught his eye. Something was glinting near the foot of the bed. He bent down to pick it up. It was another photo; it must have fallen down by accident.

He looked at Kagome, she was busy looking at another picture, her tongue was sticking out, she looked deep in concentration. It never ceased to amaze him how she gave her complete attention to whatever she was doing, even something as insignificant as arranging some pictures in a book.

He turned back to look at the picture, and smiled slightly. It was a picture of Kagome standing in front of the Goshinboku. Her head was cocked to the side, her eyes closed and she was smiling one of the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen. Maybe he could slip this picture into his haori without her noticing, he sneaked another look at the miko before carrying out his earlier thoughts.

"Inuyasha?" her voice startled him, "What are you doing down there?" she asked, giving him a puzzled look.

"Uh…nothing, I thought I saw a bug down here, that's all" he lied, sighing in relief when she smiled at him and turned back to look at the photo she was holding.

Inuyasha smiled back. He'd ask her to become his mate; that was something he had decided on long ago. But, he needed the right time, the right moment. He also needed to give her family a heads up on his plans. He didn't _need_ their permission, but he _wanted _their approval.

Sooner or later, sooner preferably, he _would _ask her, but…until then…

He placed his hand on his haori right over his heart, the place where he had kept her photo.

'_Her picture would just have to do'_

* * *

AN: - Well there's the third chapter for you, and I apologise if it's a little short but there was really nothing more I wanted to add. So I hope you guys enjoyed it.

DISCLAIMER: - I don't own Inuyasha, I do, however, own the digital camera this chapter was based off of...

I would like to give a big THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed so far.

**Members have been sent private messages.**

Please read and review.

Till next time...


	4. Video Games

**Tech Savvy**

**IV**

**Video Games**

"Yeah! Take that you evil Ninja scum!"

Kagome looked up from the book she was reading to give her brother a disgruntled stare, "Souta, do you think you could not scream at the T.V like that"

"Uh…" Souta pretended to think about it before answering with a "No!"

"It's not healthy to be so addicted to video games, who knows, before you know it you could end up an old man with no reminisces other than your X-box" she smirked at him.

"Well, that's better than pining after a half demon who'd never know how you feel if you don't step up and tell him" her brother replied cheekily. That succeeded in wiping that grin off Kagome's face, "Mind your own business!" she snapped at him, burying her nose in her book again.

Souta couldn't help but sigh, his sister could be so immature sometimes. Maybe he should do something to speed things along a bit; it didn't look like either of them was going to admit to anything anytime soon. A devilish grin spread across the boy's seemingly innocent face, time to initiate operation 'Cupid'…just as soon as he came up with one.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed, watching the sun slowly disappear behind the canopy of trees that was 'The forest of Inuyasha'. It would soon be nightfall and Kagome still wasn't back yet. She said she had a book report due for her extra credit in English, she needed it in order to pass in English so that she could graduate along with the rest of her class.

Graduation…that was the one word that constantly left the miko's lips whenever he attempted to drag her back to the Sengoku Jidai. She was spending quite a lot of time in the present as the 'D-day' as she called it drew closer. It was almost only a month away now, he was counting down the days, after all, the day she was free from that evil school of hers was a cause for celebration.

He reached inside his haori with a clawed hand and pulled out the photo of Kagome he had discreetly 'taken' from her album. How long would it be before she noticed it was gone? His eyes softened seeing that innocent smile on her face, he was lucky that she was still able to give him that smile. After everything they'd been through, he had almost lost her, that terrible battle with Naraku, his final demise, even after all that, even after playing a major part in the evil hanyou's death, how she still managed to be her same old kind, caring, trusting self never ceased to amaze him… _she_ never ceased to amaze him.

With another sigh he eased the picture back into the folds of his haori, stood up and jumped into the well that defied all the laws of time and space.

It was time to go get Kagome.

* * *

_Enchanting and irresistibly addictive, 'Twilight' is an ethereal love story that will stay with you long after you have turned the final page…_

Kagome leaned back and cracked her knuckles; she was finally done with the book report and she had to admit it _was _a lot of fun. She had to get the other three books in the series, the Twilight saga was very interesting and also, she couldn't help but notice the similarities between Edward, the main character in the book, and Inuyasha, except that Edward had better manners.

Kagome giggled, well, manners or no manners; there still wasn't anything about her hanyou that she would want to change.

She gathered up her report and filed it. She pushed her chair away from the desk and took her extra credit to her brother's room, placing it on his bed next to his school bag. He'd said he'd hand it in for her, she had promised to spend some time with her friends tomorrow; Inuyasha claimed that _they_ were starting to feel neglected but the miko knew better.

"Kagome?!"

Aah, speak of the devil.

"I'm here" Kagome called back before entering her room to find the half demon sitting on her window sill. He exhaled, in relief maybe, before coming inside to lounge on her bed.

"So ready to go?" he asked nonchalantly but the teenager didn't miss the hint of hopefulness in his tone.

"Give me a minute, just need to pack some basic necessities" she replied before hunting around her room for the same.

Inuyasha's eyes fell on the book next to him, "Is this the book you read for your book report?"

Kagome looked up, briefly glancing at the object before going back to her previous activities, "Uh, yeah"

'_Twilight' _he read the cover before flipping it over. The hanyou soon started to blush, it was a romance story. His eyebrows scrunched together as a new thought invaded his mind, '_Why would Kagome want to read this stuff?'_

So he asked her, "Hey Kagome" when she looked up, he continued, "why would you want to read this mushy stuff?"

"It's not mushy" she snapped, taking the book from his hand and putting it on her table. He raised an eyebrow at her, "Ok" she conceded, "maybe a little"

She decided to ignore his answering snort.

"So, why?" he asked again.

Kagome sighed, that was Inuyasha for you, when he caught on to something he wouldn't let it go until he got all the answers, "I don't know, reading stuff like that makes me feel all good and fuzzy" she shrugged at his confused stare, "It's a girl thing, you wouldn't understand"

"Keh" Inuyasha grunted. But he filed that information away to think about later.

"Ok, I'm ready" the miko announced, throwing her yellow backpack over her shoulder, staggering a little because of its weight.

The half demon sighed, got off the bed and took the backpack from her, slinging it over his own shoulder before heading toward the stairs. Kagome smiled slightly, yeah, she wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

"Aww man!" Souta yelled as the hanyou and miko were making their way down the stairs, "Stupid demons!"

Inuyasha was almost immediately on the defensive, he thrust one hand out in front of Kagome effectively stopping her descent, his ears perked up and his nose started twitching, "Wait" he said after a few minutes, "I don't smell any demons"

Kagome couldn't help it, she started laughing, "No Inuyasha" she said in between her giggling, "He doesn't mean real demons, their in his video game"

"What?" the half demon asked, not even attempting to pronounce the word.

"Video game" the miko said again as she pushed her way past him and into the living room, Inuyasha followed after her.

"Brother Inuyasha!" Souta greeted him enthusiastically, "when did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago" he answered, not really paying attention. "What's that?" he asked, indicating the black box type thing in front of the television, with black ropes connected to it.

"That's my X-box" and at his hero's blank expression he continued, "It's a game that you can play on the T.V, you use this to control your player's movements" he said, holding up his joystick.

The hanyou turned confused eyes on Kagome and she sighed, "Why don't you just show him Souta"

The next half hour was spent with Souta trying to make his hero understand the basic workings of his favorite past time.

"So it's just another game like those board games you bring over except you have to play this on the T.V?" he asked Kagome and at her nod in the affirmative, he turned back to stare at the armor clad warrior on the screen.

"Hey do you want to play it with me?" Souta asked.

Inuyasha hesitated, "Uh…we should really get going" he said. Kagome sensed his discomfort, "Come on Inuyasha, it's a game based on the feudal era, it should be easy for you"

Inuyasha sat down next to Souta and picked up the other joystick, Souta started a new game and the battle began. It continued on for what seemed like hours and Kagome, more than just once, regretted her part in making the hanyou do this. Seriously what was with video games and the male species anyway?

She was almost about to doze off when Inuyasha's sudden triumphant scream startled her, "I won again! This is too easy"

"If we're not gonna leave anytime soon, then can I go back up to my room?" Kagome asked.

"No, don't go" Souta said, if she went back up to her room, then operation 'cupid' wouldn't work out.

"Why not?" Kagome asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. It was usually Inuyasha that refused to let her do…well, most things, was he rubbing off on Souta too?

"Because…" Souta looked around, trying to find a legitimate excuse; his eyes fell on his X-box, "Because you haven't had a chance to play yet"

"What?" this was unexpected.

"Come on, you can play with Inuyasha" he encouraged, handing her his joystick.

Kagome took it hesitantly, and sat down in the place previously occupied by her brother, "Okay…"

"Well, I'm thirsty, I'm gonna go get some juice" Souta said, scurrying out of the room, a goofy grin on his face.

"What was that about?" Inuyasha asked, staring after him, one eyebrow raised.

"I don't know" the miko said, looking at the joystick in her hand. Was she just set up? The corners of her lips twitched up in a grin, she would have to teach her brother how to play matchmaker more discreetly. "So are you ready to get your butt kicked?" she asked her hanyou, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

He grinned back at her, "Bring it on"

Inuyasha smirked; he would have to thank that kid sometime.

"Ha!" yelled Kagome, as her player landed a punch on Inuyasha's player.

The hanyou glanced at her at the corner of his peripheral vision, '_Hmm…maybe I'll let her win'_

* * *

'_My plan is working' _Souta thought excitedly as he peeked in on his sister and his hero. He was good.

'_Video games aren't all that useless now, huh Kagome?' _he smiled smugly.

He couldn't help but smile wider at his next thought.

Well, _this_ was something to tell his future niece or nephew...

* * *

_AN: -_ I am so sorry I took so long to put this up. I was seriously low on inspiration and amazingly the thing that inspired me was 'Bella's Lullaby' that Edward composes for her on the piano. I'm listening to it right now actually. And for those who don't know what I'm talking about, I suggest you look up the Twilight Saga that I mentioned in this story. I couldn't resist, I felt like I had to give some sort of tribute, and the resemblance between Inuyasha and Edward, characterwise, really is quite striking.

Also I would like to dedicate this chapter to **kagomesbutterflyfeeling **for always lending me her support, I really appreciate it, and plus, we Twilight obsessed fans have to stick together ne?

**Private messages have been sent to all those who've reviewed. **Thank you guys so much!

So, please read and review.

Till next time...


	5. Washing Machine

First of, I'd like to thank everyone who voted on the poll for this chapter. The poll results are posted up on my profile page for anyone who's interested. The gadget that got the maximum votes was the washing machine. So here you go guys, knock yourselves out!

**Disclaimer: -** Me? Own Inuyasha?...Pfft! Yeah right!

**Tech Savvy**

**V**

**Washing Machine**

"Inuyasha…"

The grumpy hanyou looked up from his previous activity of staring moodily down the bone eater's well and grunted in acknowledgement.

The monk sighed; this was getting quite pathetic, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing you lech?!"

"I'd prefer if you told me yourself" Miroku answered calmly, Inuyasha wasn't getting rid of him that easily.

"I'm waiting for the wench to come back!" the half demon barked out.

"You've been sitting in that same position since this morning" the monk stated, and at Inuyasha's blank stare he specified, "Since Kagome went back to her time"

"What's your point pervert?"

Miroku sighed again, honestly, for someone with such amazing senses, the hanyou was unbelievably dense, "Why didn't _you_ go back with her? We don't really have anything to do here considering Naraku has been defeated and the jewel put back together and sealed. You could have just gone with Kagome if you miss her so much"

Inuyasha turned beet red, "W-who said I-I missed that bitch? I just don't have anything better do is all!"

The monk raised an eyebrow, that was a complete lie. Kaede had more than once asked Inuyasha to dig up the weeds in her herb garden, and not eliciting any such response from the hanyou, she finally settled on Sango to help her. Even Shippou had been nagging the older demon to continue with his training which Inuyasha had so generously volunteered to help the kitsune with…after much persuasion from a certain miko. Why Miroku himself had called the half demon to take a walk with him and Inuyasha had turned down all such activities with a grunt and a glare.

Miroku's staff jingled as he made his way toward the hanyou and sat cross legged next to him on the grass covered ground, "Inuyasha, drop the tough guy façade for a minute and tell me honestly, are you really satisfied with the relationship you and Kagome share now?"

The hanyou narrowed his eyes at the monk, "I don't know what you mean. Stop talking shit."

"Do you just want to be her friend? Is that enough?" Miroku continued, not deterred in the slightest by Inuyasha's rude reply, "Do you think you can watch her fall in love with someone else, get married?"

Inuyasha flinched.

The monk smiled fiendishly, "Have babies?"

The hanyou snarled, "Shut up!"

Miroku dropped the teasing and a serious look adorned his face, "You need to tell her how you feel Inuyasha"

"Keh" Inuyasha turned to look back down the well, "How could you know how I feel?"

"Oh come on!" the monk rolled his eyes in exasperation, "It's only about the most obvious thing in the world"

A rather loud shuffling sound caught their attention as both men turned to look at the source. A couple of bushes on the outskirts of the forest seemed to be moving, then stilled and everything became quiet again.

"You guys seriously need to find more innovative hiding places" Inuyasha commented, his nose twitching from the familiar scents that assaulted it.

"Sango and Shippou?" Miroku asked, trying to pass off his snickering as a cough.

"Kirara and the old hag as well" Inuyasha scoffed, "Do you guys have no lives at all?"

"Now Inuyasha, you know it's because we care, we want you and Kagome to be happy"

The hanyou stared at Miroku for a good few seconds, "Do you really think that would make her happy?"

Miroku sighed again, but in relief this time, Kagome's happiness, those were the magic words, "Yes. We all do. She has feelings for you as well"

A rustling of fire rat furs was heard as Inuyasha stood up and placed one clawed foot on the rim of the well, "Don't think I'm taking you seriously or anything!" the half demon snapped, "Your all just way too annoying!"

And with that final insult, Inuyasha jumped into the bone eater's well, disappearing five hundred years into the future in a flash of blue light.

Miroku smiled at the spot Inuyasha had previously occupied before standing up himself and making his way toward the bushes, they'd want a _detailed_ recount of the conversation.

'_I wish you good luck, my friend' _

* * *

"Kagome!"

Kagome scrunched up her nose in irritation, "Yes mama!" she called back, rolling herself on her back on the bed.

"Can you come down for a minute dear?!"

The teenage miko sighed, she closed the book she was reading before picking herself off her cozy, pink comforter clad bed and making her way downstairs.

"What is it mama?" she asked. Mrs. Higurashi was bustling around in the kitchen and looked up on hearing her daughter's question.

"Oh Kagome, I need a favor" her mother said, "I was going to make egg rolls and boiled vegetables for dinner but we don't seem to have enough eggs or the right vegetables so I need to run down to the supermarket. Can you do the laundry for me please?"

"Uh…" Oh man, now she wouldn't be able to finish her book, she had another book report due for extra credit, "Sure mama, no problem"

"Thank you honey" Mrs. Higurashi kissed her daughter on the cheek, "The clothes are in the laundry basket in the basement. I'll be back soon" and with that, Kagome's mom slid the front door shut and footsteps could be heard descending the shrine steps.

"Right" Kagome sighed and headed toward the door leading down to the basement, "Well, the sooner I start, the sooner I finish"

* * *

When Inuyasha jumped onto the floor in Kagome's room, the object of his affections was nowhere to be seen almost making said hanyou hyperventilate, '_Where the hell is she?! Why does she always do this?'_

"Kagome?"

No answer. Inuyasha's nose twitched, her scent was still fresh so she must have been here recently, he couldn't catch any other scent so she couldn't have been attacked. Then where was she?

"Kagome!" he called again. Maybe she was at that evil school place. No, today was one of those 'Saturdays' she kept looking forward to; she said it was the weekend so there was no school.

He made his way toward the door and went downstairs to investigate the miko's strange disappearance. Had she gone out with those nosy friends of hers? Inuyasha could honestly not understand how those three loud, obnoxious, giggly girls could be his Kagome's friends. She was so sweet and kind and caring. It defied all the rules of logic.

He decided to have a talk with her about it later, "Kagome?" but he needed to find her first.

Right then his ears caught the sound of someone humming; it seemed to be coming from a room next to the staircase. Inuyasha pushed the half open door only to find another staircase leading further down.

A secret chamber? He didn't know Kagome's house had secret passages. Did this lead to another time dimension too? Did Kagome know about this?

He growled at the thought, only _he _was allowed to share that with her. Heck, he was the only one allowed to share _anything _with her!

But all the hanyou's musings and assumptions were proved false, because all the second set of stairs seemed to lead to was another room. Well, at least he didn't need to look for Kagome anymore.

"Oi"

"Gah!!" the miko cried out in surprise and threw the shirt she was holding over her head and spun around to face the half demon, "Inuyasha! Don't do that, you scared me"

She stared at him for a few seconds before cocking her head to the side, "Why are you wearing that shirt on your head?"

Inuyasha growled and ripped the offending garment off his head and tossed it to her, "You threw it at me wench!" then added as an afterthought, "and I don't think attacking people with cloth is going to do much damage"

"Sorry" Kagome said, "You shouldn't have snuck up on me like that"

"Keh, it's not my fault humans have such dull pathetic senses" he muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

The miko rolled her eyes; she didn't want to start _that _argument again, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"What's it to you wench? I can come here if I want to!" Inuyasha snapped, then blushed and added, "Those jerks were getting on my nerves"

"Right" Kagome dismissed the matter; she knew it was futile trying to figure out the workings of her hanyou's mind. She dropped the shirt Inuyasha had tossed to her into the washing machine and went to get more clothes from the laundry basket.

"Hey" Inuyasha was watching her every move like a hawk, "What are you doing?"

"Doing the laundry" the teenager replied simply before catching herself, "I'm washing these clothes"

"How can you be washing them?" the hanyou asked quirking his eyebrows, "There's no river or stream in here"

"It's very hard to find a clean river in the city Inuyasha, so we use this" Kagome dropped the clothes she was holding into a big white box type thing and patted the side of it, "It's called a washing machine, from the name you can probably guess that it washes things, preferably clothes"

"Uh…." Kagome could see from the look on his face that he was finding that very hard to believe. Guess it was time for another tutorial lesson in the workings of modern technology.

"Come over here Inuyasha, I'll show you" she gestured for him to stand next to her and after he complied she started explaining, pointing at the respective parts as she went along, "See this place where we put the clothes, it spins around and this thing sticking out in the middle spins in the opposite direction, that helps the soap we use to wash the clothes, form lather and that cleans them. The machine is connected to a pipe and that's where the water comes from, it flows through a small opening inside. All we have to do is pour the soap on the clothes, close the lid and set the speed and other necessities and then push the 'start' button". Well it may have been kind of sloppy, but hey, she never claimed to be an expert on these things.

The hanyou just stared at Kagome.

"What?" she asked him defensively.

"So…you do all that…just to wash clothes?" he asked her incredulously.

"Well…yeah"

"You humans are crazy. Why the hell would you want to complicate such a simple chore?" he shifted his incredulous stare to the washing machine.

Kagome sighed. Well, at least he wasn't trying to attack _this _gadget too. "We're not complicating it; this makes the whole thing so much easier. The machine washes the clothes for us" she tried to explain.

"If you say so" Inuyasha said, looking doubtful.

"Ok fine" Kagome snapped, getting annoyed at his disbelieving tone, "I'll show you"

She loaded the rest of the clothes into the machine and tampered with the settings until she was satisfied with them. Inuyasha watched her with fascination. His Kagome was so efficient; she could get things done so fast, both in his time and hers. She picked up the bottle of soap but suddenly stopped and looked at him. She seemed to be mentally debating over what to do, before she gave the bottle to a puzzled hanyou and headed toward the stairs.

"Inuyasha, could you please pour the soap inside and push the start button, it's the big red one"

"Um…" the hanyou stared blankly after her.

"And don't forget to close the lid" she called before closing the door and ascending the second set of stairs.

Inuyasha looked down at the bottle of soap in his hand, and then stared at the washing machine, '_Did she do that on purpose?'_

He walked over to the 'waste of space' as he so vehemently thought of it and looked at the pile of clothes inside. Kagome had said that the soap had to be poured on the clothes. But how much soap?

He shook the bottle, sloshing its contents around before deciding to use all of it. Kagome wouldn't have given him the whole thing if she hadn't wanted him to use it right?

Convinced with his reasoning, the hanyou proceeded to empty the liquid soap into the machine, sporting a satisfied grin on his face.

* * *

"Aah" Kagome sighed, closing the bathroom door behind her, "Thank god for modern plumbing". Using trees and bushes in the feudal era was getting sort of annoying, not to mention mortifying, especially with a pervert among them.

Now to go check on Inuyasha. But the sight that awaited her when she opened the basement door was horrifying. Soap suds everywhere! The whole place looked like some freaky water theme park. And right smack dab in the middle of all the chaos was Inuyasha who seemed to be…attacking the bubbles?

"What did you do?!" Kagome yelled, startling the half demon into slipping and falling flat on his butt.

"I didn't do 'nuthing" the half demon grunted as he tried to stand up, "It was this stupid machine!"

Oh right, blame the inanimate object, "Did you close the lid?"

"Of course I closed the damn lid, and pushed the start button just like you said!"

Right then Kagome noticed something floating at the base of the stairs; she went and picked it up. It was a completely empty bottle of detergent.

"You used all of the soap?!"

"You didn't tell me how much to use damnit!"

Oh right, blame this on her, wait…this was her fault. Stupid stupid Kagome!

She had to clean this place up before her mother got home. She steeled her resolve and stepped carefully on the soapy water, but being of a clumsy nature, the miko slipped and fell, "Gah!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha lunged in her general direction with the intention of saving her from the bubble demons.

"No Inuyasha, wait! Ow!"

"Kagome stop squirming!"

"Inuyasha let go!"

"Iron reaver soul steal…!"

"Sit boy!"

Splosh! "Can't breathe…"

"Finally" Kagome sighed as she switched off the washing machine and looked around. The place looked like a disaster zone but at least the machine was turned off, now all they had to do was clean the place up. She looked down to find Inuyasha planted face first in the soap suds with one hand holding on to her leg.

Honestly, he was such a drama queen.

* * *

"I think we're almost done" the miko stated with satisfaction looking around. The place still looked a bit wet but the bubbles were all gone now. Everything smelt like detergent though, she hoped her mother wouldn't notice.

The clothes were in the drier, with all the soap Inuyasha had used, they were completely clean now. All she had to do was take them out once they were dry and put them in the basket next to the ironing board and the laundry would be done.

Right then, she noticed Inuyasha was staring at her with the strangest look in his eyes, they seemed to glow one second, then darken the next.

"What is it?" she asked him gently, almost afraid of his reply.

The hanyou was replaying the conversation he'd had with Miroku in his head. He'd said that his feelings for Kagome were obvious; did that mean Kagome could tell as well? She didn't look like she knew. But Miroku was right about one thing, he had to tell her how much he cared for her, how much he needed her, how much he wanted her to be his mate. He had to tell her before it was too late.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called, growing worried at his silence.

"Kagome…" he started, but the hopeful, yet frightened look in her eyes deterred him, he couldn't just tell her like that. He needed the right moment. Kagome was always talking about the right mood, he needed to wait. But for now…

He smirked at her, "In what way was this easier than washing clothes the old fashioned way?"

The miko almost fell over. And here she was thinking he was going to spill his guts out to her or something. She would never understand guys.

"Oh shut up"

* * *

AN: - I had so much fun writing this chapter. I hope it showed. I think Inuyasha is starting to warm up to all these modern appliances ne?

**Private messages have been sent to all the reviewers. **You guys are the greatest!!

Please read and review.

Till next time...


	6. Cell Phone

**Tech Savvy**

**VI**

**Cell Phone**

"Inuyasha"

"No"

"But I…"

"No"

"Come on…"

"No"

"Oh for heaven's sake, be reasonable!" Kagome cried, losing her patience, seriously, he was worse than Shippou.

All she had to do was give Shippou a hug and a lollipop and he was fine with her going back home for a few days, he even cheerfully waved goodbye.

"No, you be reasonable!" the hanyou yelled back, "You just got here and you're fucking going back already? Ain't happening!"

Kagome sighed, her irritation from a moment before draining away, how could she stay mad when he said stuff like that. Stupid Inuyasha.

"I know, and I'm sorry" she tried to calm him down, "but I just have one more month Inuyasha, just one more month of school and then I'll be done"

She saw him deflate slightly, his ears drooped on the top of his head, "After that, I can stay here for as long as you want me to, that is…if I don't apply for university…" she trailed off uncertainly.

Inuyasha puffed up again, "No way! You're not doing anymore studying after this! You don't need to; I know everything there is to know about the feudal era and how to survive here"

Kagome smiled slightly, it was truly a miracle that the well had actually stayed open even after the jewel was destroyed, something that she thanked kami for every single day. The only reason she was so hell bent on going to school and taking tests before was because she was positive that the well wouldn't stay open for her after all this was over but now…

"Alright" she said, "No more studying"

He blinked at her, wait, what?

She actually listened to him? She wasn't going to argue?

He resisted the urge to whoop in triumph, "Keh, stupid wench"

She giggled slightly; "Right" she stared pointedly at the bone eater's well behind him, "Can I go home now?"

He seemed to be contemplating his answer as the furry appendages on the top of his head twitched, "I'm coming with you"

Huh? That was unexpected. Kagome stared owlishly at him, "You wanna… come with me?"

"That's what I said bitch, you deaf?"

Well, he didn't seem to be sick since he sounded normal, why was he suddenly making his clinginess so obvious? He usually let her go, waited a few hours, and then came after her. This was certainly different.

Inuyasha hoped he wasn't blushing, stupid monk and his stupid advice. He knew making his feelings known to her now was a bad idea; he should wait till she finished school like he'd originally planned. Anyway, that gave him more time to prepare…

He grunted in annoyance when his bitch still hadn't said anything, "So we going or what?"

"Um what? Oh yeah, lets go?"

"Keh" why was she asking him? She was the one who wanted to go in the first place. He would never understand women, "Whatever" he growled before jumping in the well first, knowing that she would be following in a few seconds.

He really needed to start planning his speech on how he should ask her to become his mate. He barely had a month left till his own 'D-Day'.

The day Kagome graduated would be the perfect day to ask her, he decided.

Now if only he knew what to say…

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" the miko called out as she removed her shoes at the front door, "Inuyasha came with me"

Inuyasha and Kagome heard the clanging of silverware, and the sound of something that sounded suspiciously like a kettle, being dropped, then more clattering of silverware before Mrs. Higurashi stepped out of the kitchen, flushed and smiling, "Well hello Inuyasha, it's so nice to see you again. I hope you've been taking good care of my daughter"

"Uh…yeah" Inuyasha blushed slightly, Kagome's mom always made him feel kind of awkward. How did she keep smiling like that? Didn't she ever get angry or upset about anything? Her daughter spent some of the most important years of her schooling helping him and his friends defeat Naraku, and she didn't even seem to mind. It was usually Kagome who threw a hissy fit about her exams. Did nothing faze this woman?

But then again, he decided, that was for the best. He couldn't think of anyone else who would allow their daughter to become a half demon's mate. Well, he hadn't formally asked her yet…but he was pretty sure she already knew.

He blushed harder when he recalled hearing her muttering to herself about dog eared grand children.

He still needed to ask her though; he needed her formal approval before he talked to Kagome about this.

Inuyasha suddenly snapped out of his reverie and found that Kagome's mother was still smiling at him, "What?"

"I asked you whether you wanted anything to drink."

"Uh, no, I'm good" he looked to his side and nearly had a heart attack when he found Kagome wasn't there.

"She went upstairs" Mrs. Higurashi said before he could ask and blinked when she felt a gust of wind sweep past her. She chuckled to herself, super speed, that was another thing she could brag about to her friends in the book club.

* * *

"What are you doing?" The half demon burst into Kagome's room and once he saw her there, he decided to plop down on her bed.

"I'm asking Yuka…" at his blank stare she corrected herself, "My friend what lessons we have for the test on Monday"

He looked down at her hands and found her pushing random buttons on a small silver box type thing.

"Uh…how exactly do you plan to do that, your phone is downstairs" Inuyasha asked, scrunching up his eyebrows.

The miko pushed one last button and held up the box for him to see, "This is a cell phone Inuyasha, it's kind of like the telephone downstairs except this is portable. You can carry it around in your pocket or bag, very handy"

"Oh…so aren't you going to call your friend?" Seriously the things these future people came up with…

"What? Oh, I don't need to call her, I sent her a text message" Kagome replied distractedly as she searched around in her bag for her notebook.

"Huh?" Inuyasha blinked owlishly at her.

"A text message, kind of like a letter you send using the cell phone" Kagome explained, emptying the contents of her bag onto the floor, now where was that book?

"That's dumb, you can't send a letter using a phone, you need paper and ink and all that stuff" Inuyasha replied smugly, maybe all this graduation tension was affecting her brain?

"Aha!" Kagome yelled in triumph as she snatched the notebook she was looking for off the floor when it fell out of her bag, "and it's not dumb" she said, skimming through the pages.

Inuyasha was getting increasingly frustrated with her; she wasn't even paying attention to him damnit! Stupid school, he cursed, with all the venom he could muster.

A sudden loud beep caught his attention and he let out a startled growl. He saw Kagome pick up her 'cell phone' and read something before she let out a huge groan, "Noooo!"

"What?" he asked, debating whether he should just destroy the thing that was causing his bitch so much worry.

"I have soooo much to study" she wailed pitifully before hitting her head with the notebook. The book was out of her hands the next second and she heard a snarl.

"Stop trying to give yourself a concussion" the hanyou growled before tossing the book onto the floor.

"Hey!" she cried before bending down to retrieve it, "don't throw my books around"

"Keh" he grunted, before shifting his eyes to look at her cell phone again, "How the hell do you send a letter on that thing?" he tried again, seeing that she was paying attention to him now.

"Um, there are alphabets on the buttons along with the numbers, you can type in the words and send a message" she explained, letting him have a closer look at it, "see here, you can see the alphabets"

She let him scrutinize it while she walked over to her wardrobe to pull out her pajamas, she might as well get comfortable before she started studying. Something told her this was gonna be a loooong night.

There was that beep again, and Inuyasha almost dropped the cell phone, "Uh…it says 'one message received'" he said, holding out the phone to her.

Kagome's head was half hidden inside her wardrobe and he heard her say, "Push the button under the side that says 'read'"

He looked at the screen and carefully pushed the said button and immediately he saw the message pop up and on the top of the screen it said 'Yuka'.

"I think it's from Yuka" he said, seeing the miko try to reach something at the very back of her cupboard.

"What's it say?"

He looked back at the screen and read the message out loud for her, "Hope you have all the right notes"

Receiving no further response from Kagome, he pushed the button below the side that said 'Exit'. Another message popped up and he stared curiously at it, "It's asking you whether you want to reply"

She finally managed to pull a set of pajamas out of her cupboard, she really had to tidy it up one of these days, it was getting near impossible to find anything inside it.

"What? Oh yeah, just type in 'yes I have all the notes, thanks' and push the button below the side that says 'send'. I'm gonna go have a bath" and with that said, the miko bounded out of her room and Inuyasha heard the bathroom door close shut and the water being turned on.

* * *

"Aaaah" Kagome sighed, this was pure bliss. Seriously, whoever it was that invented scented bath oils was a genius. She sunk lower in the warm scented water and let out another sigh.

'_I hope Inuyasha doesn't break my cell phone…' _she mused silently before she dozed off.

* * *

"Uh…I can provide for her, she'll never be hungry, I can find her a comfortable safe place to sleep, I'll build her a huge hut, and she can come visit here whenever she wants to…"

Inuyasha cursed, this was hopeless, she already had all of that over here, what could he give her that she didn't already have…

In fact, it almost seemed like she was better off on this side of the well.

His ears drooped, he had to think of something, but what could he possibly tell her mother? If I don't get Kagome, I'll burn your city to the ground…no, that really wouldn't work out in his favor.

"Fuck!" he needed to come up with something convincing…

Beep!

Inuyasha glared at the offending silver box that dared to disturb him, he grabbed it off the bed and stared at the screen. Another message? This was getting real annoying, real fast.

"Hojo?" Inuyasha read and started snarling immediately. "That stupid wimp, sending my Kagome messages, that evil bastard, fucking whore, cock sucking ass wipe…"

Once he was done hurling every known insult at Kagome's poor cell phone, he read through the message that gay Hobo had written.

'I hope you're asthma is doing better now Higurashi'

Huh? What the hell was 'asthma'? Well, whatever it was, it didn't sound good. Was Kagome hiding something from him?

The thought that Homo knew something about Kagome that he didn't nearly sent him into a fit of rage, he almost crushed the cell phone to bits. He slowly calmed himself down, if Kagome found out that he'd broken her cell phone, she'd 'sit' him into the underworld.

Suddenly a rather delicious idea found its way into his head and he couldn't help but smirk evilly. This would be the perfect opportunity to get rid of Hobo; he'd send him a message to stay the fuck away from Kagome. He'd think it was from the miko and he'd be so devastated he'd probably kill himself.

It was the perfect plan; Inuyasha then proceeded to snicker devilishly for the next few minutes before he began typing.

_Hojo, stay the hell away from me! I never want to see you again! _

The half demon stared at the screen, a huge smirk on his face before pushing the 'send' button.

He dropped the cell phone onto the bed and resisted from doing a little happy dance. No more Hobo!

Beep!

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, that wimp couldn't still be messaging Kagome…could he?

_Higurashi, your dementia must have gotten worse, I'll bring over some medicinal herbs for you tomorrow morning before I go to school._

Dementia?

What the hell was that?

Was Kagome hiding something from him again?

The half dog demon growled, stupid wench should know better than to hide things from him! But she would tell this retarded waste of air?

Right then, Inuyasha felt like hunting down Hobo and tearing the skin off his bones.

He stared at the cell phone and started typing.

_I already have a boyfriend, so stop stalking me!_

That was the word used in Kagome's time to describe potential mates right? Boyfriend.

Beep!

_You do? Your friends told me you did but I didn't believe them…Why didn't you tell me Higurashi?_

Her friends? Did he mean those three noisy, giggly girls Kagome went to school with? Wait… They said Kagome has a boyfriend?

_What did they say?_

He had to know who that was, so he could hunt him down too.

Beep!

_They said he was from abroad, Inuyasha, is that right?_

He couldn't tear his eyes away from the screen.

_Inuyasha_

They thought he was Kagome's boyfriend? Or maybe Kagome told them he was…no, he didn't dare hope.

He started typing with a silly grin on his face.

_Yes, that's right and he'd be very angry if he finds that you've been messaging me, so for the safety of your own life, I suggest you leave me alone._

"Inuyasha?"

That hanyou jumped in surprise and dropped the cell he was holding onto the bed.

"What are you doing?" Kagome stared at him curiously, just what was he doing with her phone?

"Oh, you're done with your bath? Uh… I better head back if you're not coming home now…Bye!"

And with that, the half demon jumped out her window and streaked to the well house.

"Now what was that all about?"

She walked over to her bed and picked up the cell, and went to her inbox.

"Hojo sent me messages?" Wait a minute…

_They said he was from abroad, Inuyasha, is that right?_

Her eyes widened and she quickly went to the sent messages list. As her eyes skimmed through the messages, a red blush dusted her cheeks. He actually did this?

_Yes, that's right and he'd be very angry if he finds that you've been messaging me, so for the safety of your own life, I suggest you leave me alone._

A smile curved her lips and she gazed out her window, Inuyasha, you silly hanyou.

Beep!

There was a new message from Hojo.

_Well, then I'm sorry if I've caused you any trouble Higurashi, I should have realized. But can we still be friends?_

_Yeah, Hojo. I'd like that._

_

* * *

_

_AN: - _The good news is, I'm not dead, bad news is, I wrote up this chapter with a severe case of writer's block so I don't think it turned out very well and the ending sucks. But I had to think of some way to get rid of the competition and we all know Kagome's too nice to do anything really drastic so this is what I came up with.

Hopefully, I won't take this abominably long to update next time.

A **huge** thank you to all my reviewers! I love you guys!

Please read and review.

Till next time...


End file.
